Deadly Warmth
by Boomity
Summary: Ichigo finally realizes her true feelings, but will it turn out to be a deadly mistake? Ichigo x Kishu.
1. A New Beginning

A/N: Yay! This isn't my first story I started writing - it's actually the last. But, I think this is the best one so far out of the three, so here it is. Rate and review, please!

By the way, this chapter is a little choppy and rushed, because I want to hurry up and get to the good part. Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew... even though I wish I did.

---

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

_It had been a good five years since the final battle of Tokyo Mew Mew. No one's quite sure what had happened to the aliens; whether they are still living or not, either way they haven't been in contact with the Mew Mews. Ichigo has recently broken up with Masaya for cheating on her with a girl way out of his age-range._

Ichigo walked down the puddle-filled sidewalk, tears streaming down her face. '_How could Aoyama-kun do such a thing_?' she thought to herself bitterly. She had strolled by a bench, minding her own business, and there he was - holding hands with some woman who was way too old for him. The sight of this moment played through Ichigo's head repeatedly, almost like a broken record player. Not paying attention to the streetlights, she stormed down the sidewalk to the park, narrowly avoiding being mauled by a truck. "Hey, watch it, lady!" the driver called after her, but she was too dazed to even notice.

By the time she made it to the park, it was too late to turn back after she'd realize the mistake she had made. '_This is the park Aoyama-kun and I first went to_...' she thought plaintively. Ichigo trudged over to a large oak tree, lied against it, and started to sob to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a feeling of warmth, something she hadn't felt in a while. Almost as though someone was cradling her; it was a good feeling. She eventually stopped sobbing, and when she turned around to start the walk home, a wave of shock came over her as a familiar figure stood in her way.

"Kishu?!"

"Hello, my kitten." Kishu, who didn't look the slightest bit different since she had last seen him some five years ago, smirked widely at her.

"I thought you were gone for good!" she shouted defensively.

He ignored her comment. "I heard what happened," he stated, frowning sympathetically, though he screaming with joy on the inside.

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

It was at that precise moment, she had first began to realize her feelings for him. Why had she been so blind before? Why was she just starting to notice now? 'It has to be because of Aoyama-kun,' she thought to herself. She gazed into his golden eyes; she never noticed how lost she could become in them.

"So, are you done yet?" His voice broke the silence.

"Wha-what?" Ichigo stammered, feeling heat creep up her face quickly.

"You've been staring at me for about five minutes," he replied with a smirk.

"No, I was not! I swe-"

"It's okay. I don't mind." He hesitantly took a step foward, staring into her eyes like she was staring into his. He leaned down to kiss her softly, and for the first time, she didn't struggle to get away.

---

A/N: I think you can tell where this is going. There's some major drama coming up in the next chapters, so keep an eye out! And don't forget to R&R, make suggestions, etc, or I'll send my puppy Penny after you. (She looks cute, but she is actually quite vicious. You have been warned.)


	2. Lurking

A/N: Thanks to all who give CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. If you are a flamer... well, then, I don't care.

Anyway, I've been sort of out of ideas for some more chapters, so please make some suggestions! PLEASE!

Also, there was a bomb threat at my school (long story, nobody got hurt, except people's butts from sitting on metal stands for about an hour and a half), so I'm going to be in "what-the-flip-just-happened" mode for a while. Don't hurt me, please!

---

**Chapter Two: Lurking**

Ichigo woke up feeling droggy and dazed. She rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes, and for the first time noticed someone hovering over her.

"Who are you-" she attempted to shout, before the figure cupped their hand over her mouth. "It's me, Kishu. You don't have to yell."

"Oh... right," she murmured, as the happenings of the day before rushed over her. "How'd you get in here without my parents noticing?"

"You know, there's this nifty little thing called teleporting," he stated sarcasitcally as he sat gently at the edge of the bed.

She glared at him for a moment, but couldn't manage to stay annoyed for long. She sat up, stretching out her arms to their full length.

"Well, I've got to get ready for school," she said with a sigh. She would rather not have to see Masaya ever again in her life, but obviously that was not going to go her way.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a hearbeat. What was it with him and knowing people's moods? "What are you, a mind reader?" she asked with a laugh - even if there as a possibility that hecould read minds.

"Yeah like I'd really tell you," he teased. "Well, anyway, you've got to get ready for _school_ now," he said with a disappointed tone. "Think you can survive that long without me?"

"Well, I survived my whole life, haven't I?" It was more of a statement than a question, and noticing the time on her alarm clock, Ichigo jumped up off the bed and rushed to get dressed in her uniform. After being completely prepared, she waved goodbye and started to bolt out of the room, until Kishu caught her around the waist. "A wave won't do for me," he said wickedly. He began to kiss her up the neck, and she didn't object - until she noticed the obscene amount of time that had passed.

"I really have to go now," she said, still dazed from the feeling of his lips. "I'll be back in a few hours. Bye." She rushed out the door, and bolted to the school in just enough time to be on time.

As soon as she arrived, she regretted coming at all. Masaya was next to her in an insant, an apologetic expression on his face. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry," he said guiltily. "She took advantage of me, I couldn't-"

She cut him off in mid-sentence. "Please," she began bitterly. "Save it. It was pretty obvious you weren't trying to get away at all. Besides, I've... found someone else." She glared at him in disgust. At least _she_ had waited for them to break up before finding another.

He began to retort, but she simply turned on her heel and stomped off to homeroom, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway in disbelief.

The rest of the day passed by in a haze. Aoyama made pathetic attempts at apologizes, but she simply stomped off to her next class before he had a chance to get any words out. Other than that, she barely even knew where she was or what was going on around her. She spent most of the time daydreaming of being with Kishu. Their relationship had started so quickly, it seemed it hadn't happened at all. She even had a hard time remembering exactly how it happened, even if it had occured just the other day. Still daydreaming and staring into space, she jumped slightly when the final bell rang - was it already time to go?

As she watched everyone rise and squeeze out of the room, she knew it had to be. She picked up her books and left as soon as possible, avoiding the lowly scum that was her ex-boyfriend while she slid out of the school.

Ichigo walked sluggishly down the sidewalk. It was raining like yesterday, only now it was completely dumping rain. '_I wish I had an umbrella_,' she thought. She attempted to walk under as many sheltered stores as possible, before she noticed something strange in one of the alleys. She scanned around inside for a moment, shrugged, and continued walking home.

Before she had known what happened, someone had snatched her and drug her into the same alley. "What until Kish finds out what happened to his 'little kitten'..." one of the figures muttered in a dark tone. The other figure laughed humourlessly. "Oh, we'll certainly have some fun with this one," he replied in a whisper. Even with her ability to see in the dark, she couldn't make out who these two men were. They seemed too familiar, but she couldn't quite grasp who it was. Suddenly, before she got a chance to react, her body was lying on the ground of the dark alley, knocked out.

---

A/N: Oooh, suspense-y. Who are these two men? How did they make her pass out? Will she live? Will Kish find her? Dundundun, you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Please review! Remember: it takes more time to read a fanfic than to review it.


	3. Savior

A/N: Whoo! Sorry this took a little longer than the other chapters, but I've been lazy the past few days. Anyway, enjoy.

(Oh, and... REVIEW!)

---

**Chapter Three: Savior**

'_I wonder what is taking Ichigo so long_,' Kish thought, boredom filling his head. She had said a few hours, but by now he had grown impatient. How long were they allowed to keep kids in this torture chamber, as she had described it, they called school?

After a few moments of pondering, he was starting to feel concerned. What if something had happened to her? He knew how cruel Earth could truly be. Staring out the window, he soon realized he couldn't afford to wait any longer. He could search for her, but it'd take a while... still, he would do anything for her. "That's it. I'll look for her around Tokyo. She'll be there somewhere, the silly kitten." And, with that thought, he teleported out of the room and began scanning the streets.

Fifteen minutes later, after searching nearly every alley in the town, he noticed something different; an unmistakable red-haired girl lying unconscious. She was against the wall of the unusually dark alley, fallen in a pool of her own blood. There was a sealed note lying next to her. "Ichigo! Are you alright?" he asked frantically, kneeling beside her and holding her face gently in his palms.

Ichigo opened her eyes a crack, and upon seeing his face, sighed slightly in relief. "Kish..." she murmured, barely audible. "They... hurt me..." Every bone in her body ached. What had just happened? All she could remember was two men speaking to each other, before feeling a sharp pain in her back and head, and finally hitting the ground.

"I know, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you," he said hurriedly. Noticing the crinkled piece of paper lying next to her, he picked it up, but didn't read it. There was no time for that now. "Come on, let's get you out of here." He scooped her up in his arms, and teleported back into her room, causing her stomach to churn.

He lied her gently on the bed, and let the note drop to the floor. "My parents..." she whimpered softly. What would they think if they saw her like this? What would she tell them? It hurt her body to even breathe; they would probably send her to the hospital. She didn't want anyone to know what happened, besides the alien who was sitting next to her, who was opening a first-aid kit. "They're-"

"Sssh, don't talk. It'll be okay." He carefully cleaned her wounds, before dabbing them with a special type of medicine. She winced from the burn.

"Hmmm," he began, a look of fake concern spreading over his face. "we might need to take off your shirt to clean this cut..."

She heaved a sigh, but smiled slightly. Still the same old perverted alien she had known from years ago. "You know, you never fail to disappoint me, Kish."

He smirked in reply. "Well, I was just trying to make you feel better."

After everything was mended, Kish hesitantly reached down for the wrinkled piece of paper. "I found this lying next to you in the alley," he stated while opening the note. Before he had a chance to read it through, he recognized the handwriting, and scowled.

"What?" asked a frightened Ichigo after noticing the disgust in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'd know it from anywhere," he muttered to himself in a dark tone. "This is Pie and Tart's handwriting."

---

A/N: This chapter was short on purpose, to heighten the suspense. (Yes, I'm evil. Thank you.)

So now you know who it was, but what is their purpose? What does the note say? Who do they want to kill? You'll have to wait and see...


	4. Three Words, Three Days

A/N: Ba da da dummm. Sorry it took so long, but I've had lots of work, and- ...well, that's a load of crap. I was just being too lazy to get off my butt and write something. Deal with it.

Oh, and this chapter is filled with so much fluff it could be mistaken for a teddy bear.

Enjoy!

---

Chapter 4: Three Words, Three Days

Kish continued to glower at the note while Ichigo painfully sat upright on the mattress. "Read it," she requested, a shiver running up her spine. Why would they do that to her? Had they found out about the relationship? But then again, how were they sure who it was? "How do you know it's their writing?" she questioned.

He didn't look up from the note. "Some of it is really sloppy, which would be Tart's writing, and some of it is really clean and perfect, which would be Pie's writing."

"Okay, read it now."

He got up and plopped back down behind her, and cradled her body against him. She lied her head against his chest, and was content with hearing his heartbeat.

"Hello, dearest Ichigo and Kish. We're assuming Kish found this note, because Ichigo was currently lying nearly lifeless in an alley. That metal pole was conveniently sitting there, and we just couldn't help it. And, if you haven't figured this out yet, this is Pie and Tart talking to you. Time to get to the point. Kish, Deep Blue made it very clear to stay away from that filthy human"- he paused to scowl -"known as Ichigo. Now, we are here to make his wish become reality. Since Kish USED to be on our side, we're doing you a favor. You have 3 days to leave her, and don't think we won't know if you don't. And, if you do not obey our wishes... you'll have to face the consequences."

They both stared at the note in shock for what have been five minutes.

"Kish," she croaked while staring up at him, not realizing how dry her throat was. "You... we... they're going to kill us."

He glanced down, his face softening. "They won't. I won't let them do anything to you."

"Stop worrying about me. What about you?"

"I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

He heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure, to be honest. At least I know what they are like. I can probably guess what they're planning with a little thought."

"So, what are we going to do?" she questioned, a feeling of nervousness spreading over her. What were they going to do?

"Enjoy the next three days as much as possible."

Ichigo frowned, afraid to hear the words he just spoke. "So, you're really going to leave me after three days?"

Kish gawked down at her in disbelief. "Are you joking? Of course not. Now that I'm with you, you know I would never even think about it." He had her chin in his hand, staring into her eyes now. She stared straight back into his.

"Ichigo, I love you."

They were interrupted by a shout downstairs. "ICHIGO, ARE YOU HOME? DINNER TIME!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave, for now." He swept her up off the bed as if she weighed less than a feather, put her down neatly on her feet, and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Bye bye, honey."

"W-wait," she stammered, still awestruck by the words he had spoken moments earlier - and the feeling of his lips on hers. "What am I going to tell them about all these scars?"

He laughed, patting her gently on the head. "You're a smart girl, koneko. Think of something." And, with that, he teleported out of the room before she ask anymore questions, leaving her standing there on her own.

"ICHIGO!" Her father's voice echoed up the stairs, momentarily snatching her from her own little world.

"Coming," she whispered. She wobbled down the stairs limply, and promptly plopped down into the dining room chair.

"What happened?" her parents asked in unison, glancing up and down at her battered body with concern.

"Huh? Oh, this." She dismissed it by waving her hand, which was a bad idea - her arm was still sore. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I just tripped and fell, that's it. Just a few scars." She hoped the slight rush of her words didn't give her away.

"I see," her father stated, eyeing her suspiciously. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine."

Ichigo gulped down her meal quickly, and bolted back upstairs. Her face fell when she opened the door and discovered the room was still vacant - she had secretly hoped that he had came back. She shut the door behind her with a sigh, and flopped down on the bed, causing more pain in her ribcage. At least now that she was alone, she had time to think.

'Why was I so shocked by what he said earlier?' she asked herself. 'He's said "I love you" before, and it never felt so strange until now.' She ran her hands through her red hair in deep thought. 'Maybe it's because I know he meant it this time. Or maybe it's because I'm vunerable from being attacked. Or maybe...' she paused in her mind, thinking of other scenarios. 'Or maybe it felt strange because I think I feel the same way about him.'

After a few minutes of pondering the ideas, she realized that they were all possible, even the last one. Exhausted from the day's activities, she drifted into sleep, dreaming of her possible new love life.


	5. Aches and Pains

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in about a month, and this is shorter than my usual work. I'm sorry, but I'm lazy and have constant writer's block.

---

The alarm clock blared in Ichigo's ear. "Ow," she muttered, and groped around for the annoying little machine. She smashed the snooze button down, and rose from the bed, feeling sore and weak.

She gave a moan, squeezing her aching muscles with her hand. She was in no condition to go to school.

Flopping back down on the bed, she glanced up and almost screamed, until she realized who it was.

"Kish," she murmured with annoyance.

He floated above her, smirking. "Good morning, little miss sunshine."

"Shut up." Ichigo rolled on her side painfully, letting her head rest on her pillow.

"In a mood today, are we?" He smirked wider.

"If you can call it that," she said, her voice muffled by the pink pillow.

After a few moments of silence, the scene from the night before came to her yet again.

_Kish gawked down at her in disbelief. "Are you joking? Of course not. Now that I'm with you, you know I would never even think about it." He had her chin in his hand, staring into her eyes now. She stared straight back into his._

_"Ichigo, I love you."_

She shivered, wondering what to say to him now. 'Why should I be so nervous? It's not like he's never said it before.' She continued to ponder to herself, the moments of silence growing longer.

"Ichigo!" Her father's voice boomed up the stairs. "Get up! You're going to be late!"

"Coming," she said under her breath. She didn't plan on getting up.

Eventually, she heard her father's footsteps ascending the stairway. "You better leave," she whispered to Kish.

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, and began to teleport away.

"Bye," she said solemnly.

"I'll be back." With that, he completely teleported, leaving nothing but a few small wavy lines in the air.

"Ichigo!" her father called, now right outside her door. He pounded it in frustration. "Open up!"

"Wuuaahhh," she moaned weakly. Pulling herself off the bed, she waddled to the door and opened it a crack.

Her father didn't hesitate to storm inside. "What's taking you so lo- wait, why can you barely stand up?" He switched instantly to loving-caring-father mode, holding her by the shoulder and reeling her back to her bed. "You don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"Meehhh," she said in response. She lied on her side and stared at the wall.

"Oy. You better not go to school today, honey. I'll get the doctor on the phone to come check up on you. How'd you get so busted up from tripping, anyway?" her father inquired.

"Oh... well, uhm... it's like this." She racked her brain for an excuse. It did seem unreasonable that she'd be in such bad condition from falling. "Well, I fell on concrete, so it hurt extra bad, and I scraped myself up a lot."

"I see," her father said, a hint of disbelief lingering in his voice. "Well, I'll go call the doctor now. Just stay here, and try to keep yourself from trouble." He smiled weakly, and exited the room, letting the door close behind him.

Ichigo held her face in her hands, dragging them down toward her neck. "I fell on concrete? What a lame excuse." She made an attempt to get up, and after instant failure, lied limp on the bed sheet in defeat.

A/N: This wasn't my best chapter, most definitely. But you wouldn't write amazingly either if you have suffered from a month of writer's block. Anyways, please comment and such.


	6. Bad Timing

A/N: Whoot! I've finally finished watching the entire series. I actually know what happens at the end, so now it won't seem as messed up. Yay.

---

**Chapter Six: Bad Timing **

"Where'd you come up with that excuse?"

Kish had returned as soon as her father had left, only to bother her further.

"What? How did you hear me say that?" she inquired, sitting up on her bed, causing her back more pain. He came to sit beside her.

"I didn't go that far away, koneko."

"Where were you at?"

"Out there," he replied, pointing out the window behind them where a tree was planted; a perfect spot for hiding, actually.

"Oh..." she said, then raised her eyebrows. "How many times have you hidden there without me knowing?"

"Maybe two, or three... or ten..." He grinned deviously while the cat girl stared in rage.

"_What_? I could've been getting dressed or something!" she said loudly through gritted teeth. If she had yelled, they would definitely be busted. Though, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. At least that naughty alien would get what was coming to him.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Ugh, you're such a pervert," Ichigo said while rolling her eyes in disgust.

"You know you can't resist me." He grinned again, secretly knowing it was true.

"Ha! Of course I could."

"Really, now?" Kish got an evil look in his eye, and leaned toward her. '_This can't be good_,' Ichigo thought to herself nervously. He gripped her chin gently in her hands and lifted her head until she was staring into his eyes. Her heart raced while he got closer, and their lips met for a few seconds. She forgot about all the pointless bickering - and also forgot to resist.

"Well, well." He smirked in triumph as the kiss ended. "You put up quite the struggle, kitty."

"It's not like I_can't_ resist, or anything," she lied through her teeth. "It's just that... well, look at me. I got beat up by aliens yesterday. What do you expect?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

They stopped arguing, and simply stared at the wall, not know what to say next.

"Well," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "we need a plan."

"For what?" he asked plainly, lying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Uhm, a plan to survive, maybe? There's two aliens who want to kill us on our trail," she stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh. That." He stretched out his arms, obviously apathetic about the whole situation.

"If we don't have a plan, they'll kill us," she muttered to get his attention. "How would you like to see us get slaughtered?"

"Relax," he said in an attempt to calm her. "They won't kill us."

"_How do you know_? How do you know they don't have some sort of secret, diabolical plan that'll wipe us out with the blink of an eye? Huh?"

"Because," Kish repeated. "I know."

"Argh," Ichigo moaned. "You're just doing this to annoy me, aren't you?"

"No, I just don't want you to flip out over nothing. We'll find a way."

She pondered whether this was true, but remembered a question that she had forgotten to ask earlier. "I have another question, why do Pie and Tart suddenly hate you so much? I thought you guys were friends after you left."

"Oh, we were," he responded darkly, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"We got into a little..." he paused to think of a word to describe it. "disagreement."

"About what?" she questioned.

"I'd really rather not talk about it, at least not yet."

"Oh, okay," she answered. The fact that he didn't want to talk about it only made her more curious as to what was going on. '_Oh well_,' she decided in her head. '_He'll have to tell me eventually. Mine as well not bug him about it right now_.'

They sat together in silence, lost for another conversation topic. Suddenly, they heard a noise outside the door - it sounded like a grown man's footsteps. This would not be something easy to explain.

"Hurry!" Ichigo hissed frantically to him. "He's here, he'll see you, you have to-" Too late.

Her father opened the door and leisurely strolled in, only to stop instantly in his steps when he spotted a strange elf-eared man with green hair sitting next to_his_ daughter.

---

A/N: Rut roh! They have officially been busted by her dad. What will happen next? Keep checking for updates to find out! (Hooray for cliffhangers.)


	7. Emotions

A/N: For some odd reason, this chapter was fun to write.

I'd also like to give a special thanks to the reviewers of this story - you make my day!

And yes, I know I'm dragging on the story. I'll try to get to the action part as soon as possible, but for now, I'm content with writing pointless fluff. .

Update! I updated the first chapter, so it was changed from five years since they've seen eachother to one year. I just now noticed that five years is unrealistic. Oops.

---

**Chapter Seven: Emotions**

Kish and Ichigo sat as unmoving as stone, resembling deer caught in the spotlight. Neither of them knew what to do; then again, most people probably wouldn't be caught sitting next to their green-haired, elf-eared 'friend'.

"WHO ARE-" Mr. Momomiya began to shout in raging confusion, but haulted before he could finish his sentence. His eyes glazed over, and in the blink of an eye, he had fallen backwards to the ground with a loud thump.

"DAD!" Ichigo shrieked, and noticed for the first time from the corner of her eye that Kish was now standing, dragon swords in hand.

"_What did you do_?" she half-screamed at him, while she rushed over to her father and kneeled over his limp figure, ignoring the pain she felt from her ever-sore body.

"He's fine. I just knocked him out." He strolled toward her and slumped down on his knees, waiting for her reaction.

"WHAT?" she shrieked after turning to face him. "What do you mean, _JUST_ knocked him out? You could've killed him or something!"

"Sheesh," he muttered while rubbing his ringing ear, taken aback, "He'll be okay in a while. I just did it so he would forget what he saw."

She could tell by the innocent look in his eyes that he didn't comprehend what he did was very, very wrong. At least, it felt like it to her.

"I don't know how you do it on your planet," she said acidly, "but here on Earth, you just don't go around knocking people out when you want them to forget stuff. As a matter of fact, you don't knock people out at all unless you like going to jail."

"Well, what would you rather do?" he asked in his defense. "Have him be knocked out for a few minutes and forget what he just saw, or explain to him, 'Hey daddy, this is my new friend. He's an alien from another planet. He's tried to kill me a few times, but that's okay, right'"

Ichigo ignored his comment, and began to pace - or at least attempted to - her bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered unaudibly, feeling tears fill the corners of her eyes and threaten to fall down her face. '_Damn it! Not right now!_'she thought to herself harshly, turning her body away from the green-haired alien and looking downward in an attempt to contain herself.

"You okay?" he asked observantly.

"I'm fine," she replied. Her voice cracking gave her cover away, and a few tears poured over the rims of her eyes, flowing down her face and leaving long streak marks.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked as gently as he could. He pushed himself off the ground and walked over to her from behind. Even if he couldn't see her face, he could tell by her voice that she was upset. '_Was this all because I knocked out her dad_?' he pondered, feeling a hatred of himself for doing so if that was the reason.

Instead of getting an answer, she turned around and threw her arms around him, buried her head in his chest, and gave him such a shock that he could have fallen backwards.

"Ichigo," he said, trying to compose himself as he was unprepared and unsuspecting of what had just happened. He wanted his arms around the sobbing girl and hold her, but they were awkwardly pinned down in her grasp.

"Is this all because I knocked at your dad?" he asked apologetically. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to do this to you."

"I-it's not that," the cat-girl choked through her unexpected wave of emotion. "I just realized... this is too much... I-I thought all the drama was over with after the final battle, and now..." she sniffed, still clinging to him as if he was a life vest in the middle of a flooded river.

Kish paused before answering. "I've made your life hell in two days, haven't I?"

"What?"

"It sounds like you were having a good time until I came back," he responded glumy.

"N-no, it's not you." She didn't have the heart to tell him that everything was going pretty smooth until he returned. Well, mostly.

"Then what else could it be?" he pounded.

"It's... _him_," she finally stated, losening the grip on him enough to allow him to move. That was it. He was the cause of her suffering. He was the one who had started it all.

Kish understood in a heartbeat. "Masaya? That freak. That scum. I'll kill him," he growled.

"Woah, don't get too worked up," she calmed. Even if she was angry beyond belief at him, she wasn't prepared for a battle. "It's not that just he cheated on me, it's... he was different. About a month ago, he started acting different. Mean. Grumpy. He was avoiding me. I went to the park that day to tell him I was sick of his attitude, and then that's where I saw him with... that old girl." Ichigo's voice cracked on the last few words.

"I see." He seemed thoughtful, as though he was planning ahead of what he was going to do to that creep.

"I just wish I knew what happened to him," she sighed.

"Well, either way, we're going to have to pay him a little visit after this whole issue is over. But for now, let's get your dad off the floor."

---

A/N: Whoot! No cliffhanger. Or... is there? There might be. Maybe. Oh well, please review! I only got two reviews or something on my last chapter. Please, give me more this time!


	8. Finale

Everyone blew up.

crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap

crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap

crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap

The end.


End file.
